Misty's Starmie (Adventures)
Misty |debut = Gyarados Splashes In! |location = With Misty }} This Starmie is a / -type Pokémon owned by Misty. Biography Kanto Misty accompanied Red to Mt. Moon. Red thought she was not tough to take on Team Rocket, but Misty showed the Pokémon she had, including Starmie, to prove she was capable to fight.RGB006: Gyarados Splashes In! After leading Red to her Gym, Misty introduced herself as the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. Red thought she was joking, so Misty sent Starmie to soak him. Red, who was told Misty was the one that had her Gyarados attack him the night before, sent Bulbasaur to retaliate with Vine Whip. Misty simply repelled the attack with her Starmie's Bubble Beam. Red heard how Misty was concerned they could be defeated the next time by Team Rocket, and decided to train with her.RGB008: Suddenly Starmie Since Red nearly drowned near Seafoam Islands while battling a Dragonite, Misty had Starmie save Red.RGB024: What a Dragonite Misty, Staryu and Starmie joined in the attack against Team Rocket at Saffron City, and secured the northern gates.RGB033: The Winged Legends Misty sent Starmie to stop Miles from retreating off with Pika.YL008: Paras Sight Seeing Yellow use her powers on a Primeape, Blue noted that even the most skilled trainers that train their Pokémon, like Misty and Starmie, were surpassed by Yellow's ability to heal Pokémon.YL015: The Primeape Directive Misty had Staryu and Starmie defend Cerulean City from armies of Haunter and Gengar.YL025: Karate Machop To signalize to the trainers on Cerise Island that Kanto's cities were attacked, Misty had Starmie go to the sky to illuminate the message.YL037: Striking Golduck A Haunter went to throw a rock at Starmie, so Misty had Krabby shatter the rock with Guillotine. Starmie illuminated the message, while Misty hoped the people at Cerise Island saw that message.YL039: Airing Out Aerodactyl Johto While passing through the Tohjo Falls, Misty fell from Brock's Onix. She had her Starmie save her, and, upon seeing Krabby, she went to rescue it. Misty fainted, but Starmie carried her inside the cave, where Misty woke up.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Upon encountering Suicune, Misty had her Starmie battle it, but Starmie was quickly overwhelmed. Once Misty fell into the stream, Suicune began speaking to her by having Starmie write a message in ancient star language by using psychic waves.CR035: Lovely Lanturn Misty came to the Indigo Plateau, where she and her Starmie participated in the Gym Leaders' tournament.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Starmie fought against Whitney's Miltank; Miltank used Rollout, but was countered by Starmie's Rapid Spin, followed by Flash. With Hyper Beam, Starmie defeated Miltank, knocking Whitney out of the tournament.CR040: Notorious Noctowl Misty sent Starmie to battle the Team Rocket grunts inside the train.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1)CR052: The Last Battle II Known moves Using Bubble Beam Misty's Starmie Adventures Rapid Spin.jpg Using Rapid Spin | Bubble Beam; water; RGB008: Suddenly Starmie Rapid Spin; normal; CR040: Notorious Noctowl Flash; normal; CR040: Notorious Noctowl Hyper Beam; normal; CR040: Notorious Noctowl }} See also *Misty's Starmie (anime) References Category:Water-type manga Pokémon Category:Psychic-type manga Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon